A Flaming Tale
by Shinyhunterrwby
Summary: My first fanfiction, let me know what you think! This story is in a AU and takes place 3 years in the future. Involves 4 OC that are part of Team Flam, team Rwby's new teammates. Mostly stuff for rated T like mild language and violence later. Also White Rose fluff and other ships involving OC.
1. Chapter 1

There was screaming. Not that he could hear it over the robots trying to rip him limb from limb. This had to be a dream! No way the great Flare could easily be taken down by some crappy robots that he's been beating and destroying for years! Then again they have been getting smarter... But just then he heard a sharp scream. He turned his head to see the owner of the scream. A girl. But not any ordinary girl. His girl. His key to control. His only hope of sanity and salvation. He saw as she fell and then he snapped. But his flame was cut short when he felt something jab his back. The all he saw was red. Red. Red like roses.

Flare woke up with a start. Good. It was just a dream. He looked around the room. His team was still asleep and his pillow was scorched. So nothing unusual. He casually reached under his bed to grab a spare pillow. Ready to re-enter the land of dreams he despised so much, then his scroll buzzed. It was his alarm. He always kept his scroll on vibrate because it was better for him to hear it. Well it was time to wake up his teammates in the most funniest way possible. He went over to his friend, Lory's bed. He snapped his fingers and BAM! there was a little fire in his hands. That never gets old he thought. He started putting the fire closer and closer to Lory before she shrieked.

"AHHHHH HOT HOT HOT" Lory screamed. She jumped off her bed and that woke everyone up. Flare just started laughing because he never got tired of Lory's reaction to the fire. While their teammates opened their eyes still trying to wake, Lory walked over to Flare to give him a piece of her mind.

"Why the hell do you decide to keep doing that? I could easily just torture you like that!" Lory yelled

"Yea good luck with that I burned out all my fears years ago." Flare replied

It took Lory a little to realize he just made a pun out of himself and his semblance.

"Ugh! You've been spending way to much time with Yang, stop making those crappy puns and start being more serious!" Lory yelled.

"Hey not my fault that team RWBY is now our partners!" replied Flare

"Ummm... Actually it kind of is." Said Mikey, Flare's cousin and all time best friend.

"Wow, didn't think my own cousin would side against me!" Flare said.

"In all fairness, I do have a right to defend my girlfriend." Mikey replied.

That's right, Mikey and Lory recently started dating. While Flare didn't really like it, he dealt with it. If it made Mikey happy, he could usually deal with it.

*Bang Bang Bang* there was a knocking at the door. Flare was positive it was either Ruby or Blake coming to get them for breakfast. Flare opened up the door to be greeted by a mildly angered Blake.

"Well good morning miss Grumpy Cat, how may I help you?" Flare said.

"Ha ha, very funny Flare, you guys are going to be late, Wiess has something she wants to discuss with all of us" Blake replied

"Yea yea, sis, will be there soon as Alex gets off his lazy bum." Flare replied as he got another flame started in his hands. Flare threw the flame at Alex's foot.

"AHHHHH!" Alex screamed as he jumped out of bed into the bathroom to take a shower in order to wash the burn that was just made on his toe.

Well this was a normal morning for team FLAM (appropriately pronounced flame) as they took turns showering and getting dressed, Flare taking the shower last because he absolutely hated them, not only because he was pretty much a fire himself but because he was also part cat.

(A/N yes, Flare is a fanus, makes sense because he did call Blake "sis" because he's her brother, oh and Mikey is also a fanus, as he is a monkey fanus much like Sun, just thought it'd be nice to give you some info)

After the group was done with their showers and getting dressed (and cooling off Alex's toe) they went to the cafeteria to eat breakfast with their friends.

"It's about time you guys got here! Why does it always take you so long?" Wiess yelled.

"Hey sorry Ice Queen, it's not entirely our fault Alex likes to sleep ok?" Flare replied

"Not my fault either, but the blanket people finally excepted me as one of their own, now I have to try to re-gain their trust." Alex defended

Everybody let out a collective groan. Alex would do just about anything to sleep, heck he tried to start his own religion where sleeping was basically praying to the gods of dreams and he defended himself by saying he didn't want to make his gods mad.

"Well whatever. Time to get to business seeing as to how we are all one team now. Thanks to two certain people who will be left unnamed." Wiess said, as Ruby and Flare gave each other a look along with a smile. Wiess continued "anyways we should plan our first mission as a team of 8 people, I say we take on something easy, like maybe a patrol mission, or maybe a-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Just wait a minute Ice Queen, who said you could set our limit? I believe both of our teams have performed exceptionally well in the field, just because we'll be doing it as a bigger group doesn't change the fact that we're trained to handle even the toughest of situations" Flare said with confidence. Everybody just looked a bit awestruck. Not many people could get away with talking back to Wiess, the only person who really could get away with it was Ruby, and that's only because she's her girlfriend.

Wiess just gave Flare a stare that would break even the toughest of ice.

"Fine, let the leaders decide the limit, however I hope you all know the only person I'll rush in to save is-" Wiess was cut off.

"Ruby, yea yea, we know, it's not like you haven't told us this a thousand times before princess." Yang said cutting Wiess off. "Besides I still haven't even talked about how I feel about you dating my sister."

"As if a brute like you can change my feelings" Wiess snapped back.

"Is that a challenge princess?" Yang asked.

Wiess gulped, "M-maybe it is." She replied nervously.

"Ladies, ladies, as much as I would love to see Yang beat the stuffing out of Wiess-"

"Hey!"

"-we still have to start a mission to prove we can work as a team of 8" Flare intervened.

"Flare is right, we won't get anywhere if we just keep sitting around bickering" Blake said.

That brought a thought to Flare's head, where are his bickering couple at, he hadn't heard a peep out of Mikey and Lory. His only explanation, they went off to be alone.

"Well you girls, and Alex, decide on a mission, I'll be right back, I have some teammates to find." Flare said. And on that note he successfully avoided a debate, and left it to team RWBY. Flare was no good at talk, he just liked to punch his answers out. He decided he better find the couple before he got angry, for his sake, and theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

Flare was mad, no angry, no furious at the fact that his teammates left because they wanted to be alone. This was the day they had to decide a mission for their new team of 8 and this is how they treat it. Up along the road Flare saw 2 figures sitting under a tree. He knew it was them.

"Hey why do you guys always have to leave?" Flare yelled

"Oh crap he found us." Mikey said

"You know we need to decide a mission today so come on, I'm not going to scold you guys this time, just head back over to the cafeteria, ok?" Flare said

"Fine, but don't expect us to be all fine and dandy about it." Lory said.

When they got back to the cafeteria the group there had already decided a mission.

"Hey took you guys long enough. We already decided we would do a patrol mission." Ruby said when she saw the group of 3 that just walked in.

"Ok, whatever." Lory said.

"Hey don't be so down maybe we will run into some grimm! Or maybe even those robots again!" Yang chirped. Yang had always loved beating the living shit out of things, robot or grimm.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mikey said.

Skip a few hours, our team of 8, named team RWBY FLAM for now, has set up a campsite around the city of Vale deep in the woods.

"Well the camps fully set up, can we sleep now?" Alex asked.

"Meh, don't see why not, it's getting dark anyways, you guys sleep. I'll take the first watch if anyone wakes up feel free to swap with me." Flare suggested. The main reason Flare suggested this was because he knew if he went to sleep, it would just be more nightmares and he did not want to deal with that.

Ruby woke up to the sound of cackling. Was there a fire going on? She got up out of her sleeping bag to check. She saw Flare just sitting there, like he was in a deep meditation, and his head... Well his head was on fire! To this she got very scared.

"Psst... Psst, Wiess wake up." Ruby said nudging Wiess.

"Hmmm... What is it Ruby, I was in the middle of... Well you know, sleeping." Wiess replied very tiredly.

"Flare's hair is on fire!" Ruby said.

"Wait... What!?" Wiess said in shock as she grabbed a emergency for blanket she brought just for camping situations much like this one. She ran out of the tent and quickly started beating Flare's hair with it till there was no more fire. While doing this Flare was screaming in surprise as Wiess violently kept hitting him with a rough blanket.

"What the hell!? Wiess! Stop it, stop!" Flare yelled. This had awoke. Everyone else and they started to come out of their tents to see what was going on. Once Lory got a look at was going on, she lost it.

"HAHAHAHAHA, Flare!" Lory laughed.

Wiess stopped hitting him with the fire blanket.

"How the hell did your hair catch on fire?!" Wiess screamed.

"Well it most likely combusted during my meditation, as it always does when I'm in deep thought." Flare replied, while rubbing his head and his hurt cat ears.

"Why does your hair catch on fire during deep thought?" Wiess yelled.

"To hell if I know, it just does." Flare said "All I know, is that I control fire and my hair will catch fire if I'm really angry or in really deep thought."

"Ok now that we're all calmed down and we're still tried lets go back to sleep, I'll take watch now." Blake said. Everyone simply agreed and went back to their tents, Flare taking Blake's tent.

Everything was going pretty good, until some robots attacked. Blake thought they might have heard them yelling earlier and went to go wake the rest up, when the robots did her job and woke up everyone. By throwing a giant bolder. That landed on the tent Flare was in.

A/N Yes I'm giving you guys a cliffhanger, and yes this chapter is kind of short, but I got writers block ok? Give me a break I mean half of this stuff I think up of in the shower, so please just wait till chapter 3 to come out and we will all be happy! Me especially because it will mean my writers block is over. Also comments and feedback are always appreciated so please feel free to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"FLARE!" Blake yelled as she saw the giant bolder crush the tent. She knew it was to late, no one could survive a boulder of that size flattening them. She ran over to the bolder to try to push it.

"Stop! Don't move the boulder! Leave it!" Lory yelled as she drew her weapon, a katana that used dust.

"Why the hell would I leave a boulder on my brother?!" Blake yelled.

"Trust me, just leave it!" Lory replied.

By now everyone had their weapons drawn out, Mikey had duel wielding pistols that also formed a short sword when put together, and Alex had a basic assault rifle that used dust bullets.

Everyone on team RWBY was reluctant to leaving the bolder on Flare, but went with it due to the fact that his team didn't worry about it. Robots started coming in from all around, and there were two giant ones. Everyone could tell these were the up to date robots. Sleek white armor, short swords up their sleeves and blisters on their wrists. The giant ones had cannons on their backs that could be adjusted to face the targets.

Then they fought. Alex taking on his own section of robots while Ruby and Wiess were firing ice flowers at any robot they could, Blake and Yang were trying to tackle the big ones but could only do so much damage to one at a time. Mikey and Lory were also dealing with their own robots.

With most of the robots down, the giant that was almost destroyed went in a last ditch effort to do a lot of damage and fired its cannon. The cannon blew up, but still fired one shot. With the explosion Blake and Yang were blasted back, as well as Alex, Mikey, and Lory who were also nearby. They were ok but hurt. But that wasn't nearly as bad as where the shot from the cannon went. The cannon fired right at the boulder that had crushed Flare. That's not good, he was already being crushed by a giant boulder and now was about to be shot by a laser cannon. BAM! The laser made impact with the boulder causing a huge explosion. Blake just stared at disbelief the fact that her brother, one that had been missing for 17 years, had just been killed by exterminator robots. She looked around and saw her team was in shock as well, but... Why was Flare's team smiling? They were grinning like they just won the lottery! But why?

"Everyone! If you don't want to be blasted to dust, I highly suggest you step back, like, a lot!" Mikey said when he saw their shocked looks. Everyone complied then heard a faint noise.

It was hard to make out but it sounded like the noise said "why in the hell?"

Then the boulder shook. It wobbled again. Then a crack appeared in it. It got bigger. There was... Light? And the light was coming out of the boulder!

Suddenly the boulder exploded! Standing their was Flare. A very much alive Flare! He started making wired growling noises. And he looked different. For starters his eyes were pure red, his regular black hair with red tips at the end was fully engulfed in flames that showed no signs of calming down. His shotgun gauntlets had streaks of fire blazing out of them.

Lory had been sneaking around to get behind Flare. She then hit him in the head with a stick, that quickly caught fire, and she threw it to the remaining giant robot. Flare's reaction had been to follow the stick which had hit him, and he did, that is until he saw the giant robot. But that seemed to only agitate him even more.

"Flare!" Mikey yelled as if giving a command. Flare turned in his direction. "Burn." Was all Mikey said and it seemed Flare understood as the flames that engulfed most of him turned from a light red to a light shade of blue.

Then Flare split into two different people, like he made a shadow. Then the two Flare's went to both sides of the robot and punched it straight up into the air! Both fired their gauntlets at the ground to give them a jump boost. And they just started tearing the robot to bits. Violently ripping off white plates of armor. Firing the gauntlets ammo into open places in the armor causing oil to splash everywhere. The two Flare's were moving at extreme speeds, almost fast as Ruby when she used her semblance.

Once the robot learned what was happening it took a random shot at one of the Flare's. It got lucky and shot the real Flare, which caused the shadow Flare to disappear. Flare just went flying again, but he seemed to have absorbed the hit. Flare then snapped his gauntlets and fire whips shot out of the tips of them. He flung the whips at the robot slashing at any opening that could be hit. The robot was again getting demolished. Eventually it tried to fire its cannon at Flare. Mikey saw this and helped the robot hit Flare with his semblance, which allowed him to adjust the accuracy of hits and shots.

Blake saw this and she began to question it when she realized that Flare's flame got stronger with each hit he absorbed. So he was like Yang in the fact that each hit he took only made him stronger.

The robot fired the cannon and successfully hit Flare. There was dust around the area from the explosion. Most of team RWBY (all except for Blake who saw what was going on) just stood their in awe at what just happened.

Then a whip shot out from the dust. It ripped the cannon right off the robots back. It then continued to burn the cannon until it was a pile of melted metal. The whip swiped again. An arm came off. Then another whip. The other arm fell to the ground. Until a flaming bullet had launched itself right into the center of the robot at mach speeds. The robot had begun to instantly disintegrate with one touch of the bullet. Standing behind the disintegrating robot was Flare. He was the bullet. He was a fire. He was an uncontrollable fire that could burn the entire world if someone willed it to. Flare snapped back to his senses. His eyes turned back to their normal greenish tint. He turned around and saw what he did. Most of the campsite was on fire. Trees were burning. The oil everywhere didn't help. And right in front of him? Right in front of him was a pile of ashes that belonged to a giant exterminator robot. Flare realized he had lost control again. He looked around and saw that his friends eyes were filled with fear. Confirming that he had been even more brutal and worse then the past times. He knew that his friends would just get hurt if they tried to command or help the flame that burned in his heart. He stepped backwards.

Blake tried to say something but her mouth wasn't working. Mikey was even in shock that Flare did what he just did and was so brutal to even the robot.

Flare ran.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Flare had no idea where he was going. He really wished he could control himself when he snapped with his semblance. Most people just see his semblance as just being able to control fire. But in reality he absorbs all things that could cause damage to him and that fuels his flames. His meditations help him keep the flames under control. But no matter how hard he tried not to, he always seemed to black out when he got enraged. Even knowing he couldn't control himself got him mad.

He got mad at the fact that he could hurt those close to him. He got mad that he couldn't stop himself. He got mad for getting mad! He slammed his fist into a nearby tree.

"Yow!" Flare yelped as he drew his hand back wincing in pain. The tree was still caught fire due to Flare's rage. He got even more mad that a tree could hurt him without even being able to move. Then Flare saw blackness.

"Flare? Where are you man? Come on man don't be so hard on yourself!" Mikey yelled through the forest being cautious for grimm's or robot's. Then he saw smoke. Smoke is made from fire. Fire means someone's there. And that someone is most likely Flare burning off steam through meditation!

"Hey guys! I think Flare's over there!" Mikey yelled pointing in the direction of the smoke. As the group walked towards where the smoke was. Then they saw why there was smoke. Expecting to see a meditating Flare, they instead saw a burned up clearing with naked trees, scorched grass, and charcoal like trees.

"My god, what the hell happened here?" Alex asked as he looked around the now burnt up clearing.

There was a loud growling noise. The group turned around to see Flare who's hair was on fire indicating that he was enraged seeing as to how he was not meditating. But something was different. His hair of fire moved more wildly, going in all directions. And his eyes... His eyes were pure black, not their usual red color when he was enraged.

"Flare... Calm down... Come on man there is no need to be-" Mikey got cut off.

"GRAW!" Flare yelled as he jumped at the group.

Alex was the first one down, seeing as to how he is the slowest it's not unusual, but this time it was Flare that took him down. Flare had punched Alex right in the chest, leaving a sear, and then Alex went flying into a tree and being nocked unconscious. This was when the group knew they had to fight their friend. Wiess tried to use dust to slow him down but was deemed unsuccessful as she was punched in the air then roundhouse kicked into Ruby, putting them both down on the ground. Yang tried to land some punches but Flare kept dodging them. Flare then created a shadow to attack Lory and Blake who were both trying to slow Flare down so Yang could land a hit on him. The shadow had punched Lory in the back of the head knocking her unconscious, then had tried to hit Blake but was to slow and got disintegrated by Blake's pistol blade. Mikey was trying to help Yang land a hit on Flare but got to the point where he got so tired from using his semblance he collapsed. Flare left Yang and went to Blake. Flare then lit his hand ablaze and grabbed Blake's ears. This made Blake feel paralyzed and caused her to be stalled for a moment. While she was paralyzed Flare picked her up and threw her into a tree.

All who was left was Yang.

Flare turned to where he left Yang but she wasn't there. Flare looked around and saw a girl. A girl with bright blonde hair and red eyes. Yang had been pissed off by all the damage Flare had done. She was pissed that he hurt his own teammates and his friends when all they wanted to do was help him. She ran towards him ready to give him a piece of her mind through fists. When he smiled. That wasn't a good sign. Yang threw the punch right towards Flare's face. Flare caught her fist in his hand, as if though it were a baseball and his hand was a glove. Yang stood there a second wondering what just happen. When her anger just went away. She felt no more anger or power. She just felt, well, like normal old Yang. She looked to see that the hand that Flare caught hers in was burning yellow. Uh-oh. Flare drew his hand back, turning it into a fist while he did. He threw the punch at Yang. Yang closed her eyes bracing for impact. Then...

Nothing.

She felt nothing. She heard Flare's gauntlet shot. But she didn't feel anything. Had she died? Maybe death didn't feel like anything. Maybe Flare had used so much power that he nocked the living soul right out of her. But again, she felt nothing, she felt like normal Yang.

Yang opened her eyes to see a fist right next to her. The fist was steaming. She looked to Flare who was still enraged. She looked behind her to see a pack of grimm. All dead.

Yang opened her mouth to talk but no words came out of it. She looked back to Flare. Flare this times turned to look at her. Flare's eyes turned back to their usual green color, his hair extinguished. Then Yang blacked out.

A/N sorry this chapter took a bit longer to get out, just was having a hard time thinking of stuff. Also please leave feedback on what you think of it! I'd love to know!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She was surrounded by grimm. Yang thought she could handle it and told everyone else to go on ahead. She really wished she hadn't. There had to be like, at least 3 dozen grimm surrounded her.

She was ready for a fight, but she knew she would only be able to take on half a dozen at a time, and she doubted they would take turns.

The first one pounced at her and took a fist to the face. Ok. 1 down, 35 more to go. Just then 6 of them tried to pounce her. She was able to take down 3 and bruise 1 but got pinned down almost immediately. She was struggling to get up but they just kept pushing her back down and pinning her. One of them drew there paw back ready to swipe. Then there was a shot. The grimm fell down onto her face, she threw the corpse off her and got up to see who saved her. She saw something, no someone made of pure fire. There was no body except the one the flames made. The entire pack of Grimm was down. Not one of them budged, or breathed really. The fireman must have killed them all.

The fireman turned towards Yang. She felt a bit nervous, but ready to fight if she had to. The fireman walked up to her and... And kneeled. The fireman kneeled on the ground, put his head down and raised one hand. In the hand was necklace. The fireman raised his head.

"Yang Xiao Long. You have been chosen to be the keeper, and the commander of the flame, do you accept?" The fireman said.

"Uhh, sure, why not." Yang replied as she picked up the necklace. The fireman looks very familiar up close.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Yang asked the fireman.

"I have many different forms, but it depends on who is viewing me." The fireman replied "Who is it that I look like to you?"

"Well you look like... Flare?" Yang said unsure of herself.

"Hmmm, he does sound like the one who sent me to do this task, was his hair black with red tips at the end?" The fireman asked

"Yes, that's him."

"Well there's your answer." The fireman replied taking his leave.

"Wait! What task are you talking about? What are you? Who are you? And what's this necklace for?" Yang asked.

"I must go now, Yang, for you are about to wake, but to answer one of your questions, the necklace is the key to control over the fire that burns within a heart of your friend." The fireman replied as he vanished into thin air.

Yang decided that this was a dream, but put the necklace on regardless. If what he said was true, she was about to wake, she might as well try to bring it with her. She looked closer at the necklace to see it was a regular silver chain necklace with a charm on it. The charm looked like a black fire, with two horns that resembled cat ears, much like Flare's symbol... Then the world started to shake. Yang felt like she was on fire, and saw she was. She quickly put the neckless on. Then everything went black.

"Yang? Yang? Come on Yang wake up!" A voice said in the distance.

"Humanahumana" Yang replied still very tired.

"Yang!" The voice gasped. "Wiess get everyone Yang is waking up!"

"Hmma... Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Yes Yang its me! Thank god your alive! You were asleep for a whole week!" Ruby said, her voice getting closer as Yang fully awakened.

Yang jumped a little when she heard she had been asleep for a whole week. How could she have been asleep that long? She wanted answers.

"Ruby, what happened after I blacked out?" Yang asked now looking at Ruby.

"Well you see, none of us were actually wake when you blacked out. You know because we were all fighting Flare then got our asses handed to us on a silver plater." Ruby answered.

Hearing Flare's name reminded Yang of her "dream" and she quickly checked her neck to see that there was indeed the same neckless as the one given to her in her "dream". But how could this be possible?

"Yang?" Someone out in the hallway of the hospital room. Then the door opened and Wiess, Blake, and all of team FLAM came in. Except Flare, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Yang! Thank god your alive! We've been so worried, between you getting better and looking for Flare-" Mikey was saying.

"Wait Flare's still missing?" Yang interrupted.

"Well yea. Lory's been trying to track him down using her semblance but he seems to have gone cold, funny sense he is literally a walking torch." Mikey replied.

Yang tried to get up but felt some pain doing so and was pushed back on the bed by Ruby.

"Oh no missy, you're not going anywhere until you tell us what happened, and how you got that weird looking neckless." Ruby said.

Yang retold the story of what happened after Mikey passed out, and about her weird dream.

"That's weird... Well then again we all woke up in are beds the next day, wondering how we got there, until we saw a note saying you were in the hospital, then we came here as fast as we could." Blake said.

"Ok well now that I told you everything, I think I might be able to help with finding Flare." Yang said.

"Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that? My semblance is literally tracking down things and sensing my surroundings and I still couldn't find him, what makes you think you can?" Lory questioned a bit pissed off.

"Just trust me" was all Yang replied.

They checked out of the hospital and Yang led them to the burnt up clearing where they had fought Flare.

She then grabbed her neckless and tried something she hoped worked.

"Flare! I summon you and your flame to reveal themselves before us." Yang yelled.

Everyone just stared at her dumbfounded.

Yang sighed as she let go of the neckless. She should have know this wouldn't have worked. She turned towards the group ready to leave. Then her neckless began to glow. She turned back around and saw a fire ball heading right towards them.

Everyone started panicking. All except Yang. She was ecstatic for the fact that her stupid half thought out plan had worked.

The fire ball landed right in the middle of the clearing. No one got hurt surprisingly. A figure started to step out of the smoke. Yang immediately saw his green eyes telling her that he was under control right now and not enraged, also she felt they were saying thanks in a way.

"I heard someone needed me, so I came right away to answer the call of my flames controller." Flare said.

A/N wow this is a really wired chapter, I tried to mainly focus it on Yang this time, because I think I focus on Flare way to much I wanted a chapter that doesn't really focus on him, but rather on Yang sense the accident in the clearing. Well as always, reviews are always appreciated, and if you like the story consider following it so you know when new chapters come out!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Why the hell did you leave us?!" Lory yelled "We were worried sick about you, also I have a bone to pick with you for trying to kill us a week ago!"

"Oh shut it Lory, you know fully well I can't fully control myself when I go into extreme rage, and also maybe I didn't want to be found!" Flare replied

"Why you little son of a -"

"Ok guys! Let's just calm down and be civil about this!" Mikey interrupted "we are on the same team after all!"

"You know what, no! I agree with Lory-" Weiss started

"No surprise there" Flare muttered.

"Why the hell were you trying to kill us? We just wanted to help you and you re-pay us by roundhouse kicking me into my girlfriend!" Weiss yelled.

"How many times do I need to tell you people! I can't fully control myself when I'm in extreme rage!" Flare responded.

"Yea well your doing one bang up job on it mister uncontrollable fireball!" Weiss replied in a sarcastic tone.

Mikey started "Guys please! Let's just try to be-"

"OH SHUT IT MIKEY" Lory and Weiss yelled. Mikey just went quite immediately.

"Guys please just be calm, there's no need to be mad! None of us really got hurt!" Blake said going to Flare's defense.

"He put Yang in a coma! He beat us all up!" Lory was starting to grab her katana now, "And most of all, he did it without even feeling bad!" Lory yelled.

"Yea! If that's not 'bad' then nothing is!" Weiss said agreeing with Lory, and drawing her weapon as well.

"Guys please! I didn't mean any of it! Like I said I can't control myself when I get enraged!" Flare said backing up, not wanting to risk hurting his friends again.

"Why you little rotten son of a bitch!" Lory yelled as she attacked Flare with her weapon.

Flare tried to dodge it but was to late. He felt coldness on his left cheek. He put his hand on his cheek and felt it. He pulled his hand back down and saw blood. Flare wasn't a big fan of blood. Especially not when it was his own dripping out of him.

"Lory! Why the hell would you do that!" Mikey tried to intervene. Lory ignored her boyfriend and tried to attack again.

This time Flare was ready. He saw she had loaded white dust. He sparked a flame in his hand and grabbed the sword and yanked it, with Lory still clinging on two it. Flare then threw the sword to a tree hoping he didn't hurt Lory in the process. Then Weiss tried to attack.

Weiss simply tried to jump him from behind while he was distracted with Lory. Then she realized her mistake. Flare simply blasted himself to Weiss with his gauntlets and then roundhouse kicked her into a tree.

"Flare! Stop hurting them!" Yang yelled.

Flare immediately stopped and stood still. Then Flare turned to Yang. They saw his eyes were red. But? Nothing of his was on fire. Yang then saw she was still holding the tip of the neckless in her hands. She let go and almost immediately Flare went ablaze. But he was still looking at Yang as if though waiting for a command. Yang just stood there not knowing what to do and everyone was staring at her. She could tell she was blushing and her face must have been the color of Ruby's cloak.

"Ummm, Flare, help Weiss and Lory up." Yang said very calmly still looking towards the ground.

Flare simply grunted as his reply and began to help Weiss up. Once he got Weiss up he helped her to Ruby who took her and started hugging her. Then Flare went to help up Lory, who was not quite as easy.

"Stay back! Don't make me attack you again!" Lory said with some fear in her voice.

"Muh." Was all Flare said. Flare continued to walk over to Lory then picked her up and carried her over his shoulder despite her struggling. He then plopped her right next to Mikey who help his girlfriend to her feet.

"Ok... Now Flare, ummm, calm down?" Yang said more or so as a question, wondering if that would even work. Surprisingly it did.

Flare sat down and began to meditate. Soon he was slowly breathing. He opened his eyes and they were back to normal.

"Please. Don't attack me again." Was all Flare said when he got to his feet.

Everyone just started chuckling. Soon they were planing on leaving.

"STOP! YOU ARE BEING SURROUNDED, IF YOU MOVE WE WILL ATTACK." Said a somewhat robotic voice from the woods.

"Oh shit." Alex said as robots came out of the woods surrounding them. They were in no condition to fight. Just when it seemed like nothing worse could happen, it did.

"Well I see we finally caught those little brats that ruined everything for me." Said a calm voice as the owner of it came walking into the clearing. "Thanks to you brats the White Fang no longer wanted me so they cast me aside. Now I'm glad I get to see you so I could properly thank you!" Roman Torchwick said.

"Well hello there candle stick." Flare replied.

"Ugh. I told not to call me that mister cat."

"And I told you not to call me that."

"Well who cares, anyways down to business. I'm here because I want all you dead!" Roman said.

"Well, how 'bout you tell us something we don't know, Torchwick" Lory said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Ok fine! How about this little girl." Roman snapped his fingers, then robots came and grabbed them. "I know every little secret about you and your friends, so what made you think I wouldn't know that mister cat over there" he pointed to Flare "was a dimension connector!"

"How the hell do you know that!" Flare shouted.

"Please, I have my resources" Roman replied. "And I also know, that with just a strand of your hair" Roman snapped again, this time the robot holding Flare plucked one of his hairs, "can cause you to go to the dimension your connected to!" Roman said.

Flare gulped.

"So I thought to myself, 'why not just send him to his other dimension!' But then I had a better idea! Why not send your entire team to your dimension!" Then Roman snapped his fingers again "NEO! Get the dimension leaping machine!"

Neo walked from out of the forest pushing a machine.

"Now then let's teleport you somewhere, ok?" Roman said as a robot came to him with Flare's hair. Roman then inserted it into the machine and turned it on. A red portal appeared in the machine.

Roman snapped his fingers "throw him and his team in there." He said pointing to the portal.

The robots picked up Flare,

Lory, Mikey, and Alex, and carried them to the portal.

"No! No, please no!" Alex yelled as the robot threw him in the portal.

"Ugh! Let go of me you stupid metal piece of junk!" Lory yelled "Don't make me- AHHHH" Lory was thrown in.

"Lory! That's it let me go so I can beat the living shit out of all you stupid little- AHHHHHH" Mikey was thrown in.

"No! My team!" Flare yelled, the. He turned to team RWBY "Find Ozpin! He'll know what to do! If anyone can find us he cAAAAAAAAA-" Flare was cut off by being thrown into the portal.

The portal then closed, and Roman looked at team RWBY.

"Knock them out" was all Roman said. Then all of team RWBY saw was black.

A/N I know I know, I end a lot of my chapters with people being knocked out, idk why it just seems like the right thing to end it with, anyways. Where does the portal go? No one knows (well of course I do, but saying it would ruin the surprise!). Will team RWBY ever reunite with their friends, find out whenever the next chapter comes out! Man I sound like on of those to be continued guys at the end of a show, well anyway if you like the story follow/favorite it to be alerted when the next chapter comes out! Hopefully I'll go on a writing spree because I have lots of ideas for this story! Remember reviews are much appreciated! (I might even add characters depending on the mood I'm in) also I know what some people must be thinking: "where the hell is team JNPR?" Well their there somewhere in the world, I just have no idea how to add them in! Well until next chapter, see you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hey, wake up! Hello? Come on, wake up Flare!" Came a voice.

"Hmmm?..." Flare simply replied.

"Flare come on! is going to get mad at you!"

"Wha-? Who the hell is ?" Flare asked. Flare was starting to fully wake up now.

"Haha very funny Flare, but seriously you need to get up!" The owner of the voice looked vaguely like Mikey.

"Mikey? What the? Where are we? Where's team RWBY? Also what happened to your-" Flare then felt his head to be greeted with just more hair. No ears.

"Flare? You feeling ok? I mean, I know you hate school because it's boring, but still no need to go crazy." Mikey said "and what happened to my what?"

"Your, ummm..." Flare knew he would possibly shunned by his cousin if he said tail, so was quickly thinking for a solution, then "you math notes!" Flare said very cheaply. He saw that they were in a classroom, he had no idea what was being taught there but it looked like English.

"They're with Lory. You know, because she actually has math right now." Mikey replied.

"Right..." Flare replied sheepishly sinking into his chair.

The bell rang meaning the dismissal of class.

"Finally a free period, let's go meet up with Lory and Alex." Mikey said with a sigh of relief.

While they were walking to who knows where (not Flare that's for sure) Flare decided to check his pockets for stuff. He felt a lump in his pocket. 'My scroll!' Flare thought with excitement. He pulled it out of his pocket, only to be greeted with an iPhone and earbuds. He frowned.

"Hey Flare, where are you going? The library's this way!" Mikey yelled going down a different hallway.

"Oh! Ummm, right, coming!" Flare yelled back.

When they got to the library Mikey immediately located Lory and sat with her. Flare just sighed and went over to sit down with them.

"Hey guys!" Lory greeted them.

'Ok, something's not right here' Flare thought to himself 'Lory being cheery? Mikey mentioning school? Never the less me hating school, I love Beacon! Unless... That's right! Roman's machine it must of sent us here! I have to tell them!'

"Umm guys?" Flare started, their attention went straight to Flare as they stopped looking at each other and started blushing. "Why are we here?"

"Isn't that the question of life? 'Why are we here?' Are we just the product of some... I don't know, cosmic coincidence, or is there like actually a god, just watching us with plans for us." Mikey replied. "I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night.

Flare just stared at Mikey with a blank face.

"No I mean why are we 'here'. At this school. What was all that talk about God?" Flare said

"Hmm? Oh uh nothing."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No! And we're here because we have to learn stuff."

"Ok but I mean, why are we here? Why did Roman's machine send us here?"

"Who the hell is Roman?" Came a new voice. Everyone looked and saw the owner of the voice was Alex. Who was holding a tray of food. "Anyone want some food?" Alex asked putting the tray in front of all of us.

"How do you not remember Roman?" Flare said, taking a bite out of one the apples Alex had brought. "He's the guy who sent us here." Flare said as if though it were obvious.

"I think Flare might of hit his head. Earlier when I woke him up after he fell asleep in class, he started rambling on about this team, I think it was like team RWBY or whatever." Mikey replied.

"I'm not crazy! Do you guys seriously not remember?" Flare said feeling offended.

"Nope, your crazy!" Lory said grabbing an orange for herself.

"Ugh! Let me show yo-" Flare stopped. He looked at his wrists. His brackets that turned into his gauntlets were gone. He looked at Alex, who had no assault rifle over his back. At Lory who didn't have her katanas. And at Mikey who didn't have his pistols.

"I-I think I need a minute." Flare said as he got up walking away, suddenly losing his appetite.

Flare walked outside of the library out into what the school deemed a "walking area" which was a giant open payment field that connected all the school buildings. Flare sat down on a bench nearby trying to cool his head wondering what was going on.

"Well, well, well look who it is! Little orphan Annie!" Said a voice coming from the distance. Flare turned his head to see a giant kid with 2 of his friends standing behind him. "Lunch money. Now." The kid said holding out his hand.

Flare was disappointed by this. Not angry or upset, just disappointed.

"If your going to try to bully someone at least do it right." Flare replied looking at the kids shocked look "besides, I don't even have lunch money."

"Right, sure you don't." The kid said with a sarcastic tone. Flare was getting kind of mad now.

"I'm telling you I don't!" Flare simply stated, he could hear the anger in his voice.

"Check him." The kid told his 'grunts' that were behind him. The grunts then proceeded to grab Flare and forcefully check his pockets. They pulled out his phone. The grunts tossed the phone to the kid.

"Hey Jim, we found this, but not lunch money." The grunt said as he tossed the phone.

"Hmm. An iPhone 6. Not bad, this will do much better then lunch money." The kid named Jim said. "Let's see who's on this phone!" Jim said with a hint of excitement in his voice "No password? Tch tch, you should know better Annie! Now let's check the contacts; Lory, Mikey, Alex. Wow so casual only having your 3 friends numbers. Hmm? What's this number? What's this? It has a heart emoji next to it! Oh this will be fun!" Jim said as he tapped the screen then put the phone on speaker. "Oh muffle him"

The grunts then covered Flares mouth trying to prevent noise coming from him.

The phone was ringing. Ringing. Ringing.

"Hello?" Came a voice on the other end. It sounded very familiar. "Hey Flare, thank god you called! We were getting worried! Though how did you get the number? And how did you call us?" The voice asked

"Uhhhh..." Jim said not knowing what to say.

"Oh wait! Goodwitch is here! Hang on we'll be there in a second!" The voice said. Then the phone call went dead.

"Who the hell is that?" Jim asked looking towards Flare, who was now un-muffled.

"I don't know." Flare lied.

"Well whatever, thanks for the free phone!" Jim said turning around taking his leave. "Oh wait! John! Grab his neckless! That might be worth something."

The neckless? Flare looked down to see he was wearing a neckless that looked exactly like the one that Yang had been given. Flare gasped at seeing it, and not wanting it to be stolen like the phone, he tried to struggle out of their grasp. His attempts were in vain thought because they had a good grip on him.

"Oh no your not going anywhere." John said as he started to reach for the neckless

Just then his wrist was grabbed by a hand. John yelped. Everyone looked over to the owner of the hand to see a blonde girl who was wearing the same neckless.

"I'm only going to tell you this once. Run." Yang said with lots of anger in her voice. John and the other boy just ran not needing to be told twice.

"How the hell did you get here?" Flare asked

Yang didn't answer. She just looked at him, studying him. Flare started to blush not knowing what she was doing. Then she walked up to him face to face.

"You look cuter with your ears" was all Yang said and wrapped him in a hug. Now Flare knew he was blushing like crazy.

"Ummm. Yang? You still didn't answer me. How did you get here?" Was all Flare said.

"Well you see, Roman knocked us out and when we woke up, your gauntlets were in my hands and the others weapons were nearby so we went straight to Ozpin, and he and Goodwitch were able to track you here when you called us and we used the DNA you left on your gauntlets to get us here." Yang said as if though it were very simple.

"Ok well how are we goi-"

"Flare? Care to introduce us to your girlfriend?" Said a voice.

Flare turned to the voice to see Lory standing with Mikey and Alex behind her.

"Lory? Man you look so different with your hair like that. Oh and you don't have your combat skirt on, so you also look different in that way." Yang said.

"Wha-? How do you know me?" Lory asked very nervously.

"Ok let me get things down real quickly, 1) Yang is not my girlfriend!" Flare stated "2) Yang, my team seems to have forgotten their memory about our world and now have this new memory in this world."

"Dang that sucks. Maybe Ozpin can help them." Yang said "Oh yeah! GUYS I FOUND THEM!" Yang yelled to someone behind her.

Ruby, Blake, and Weiss just came out from the bushes.

"Flare! Thank god you alright!" Blake said running over giving Flare a hug.

"Nice to see you too sis." Flare said as he returned the hug.

"Flare! You and your team had us all worried!" Weiss scolded.

"Hey lighten up Weiss, at least their ok." Ruby said trying to calm Weiss down.

"How can I! My friends are on his team! And the fact that he can jump dimensions! Why you little son of a-" Weiss was interrupted by Ruby grabbing her and kissing her full on the lips.

Lory, Mikey, and Alex just started to blush as they were starring.

Ruby and Weiss then stopped kissing.

"What was I saying again?" Weiss asked.

"Ummm. Something about wanting to forgive me for everything that happened?" Flare said hopefully.

"Ok" Weiss said. She then turned to the rest of Flare's team who were still blushing. "Why are you all acting so wired? You've all seen me and Ruby kiss dozens of times before."

"Oh yeah... About that..." Flare said then explaining the situation.

"Well that's just great." Weiss said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Well we have no idea what's going on, or who you are but we have to go no-" Lory was saying before she was interrupted by an explosion.

"What the hell was that?" Flare said, looking towards the explosion.

The explosion came from the middle of the walking area. A giant exterminator robot Omega was crawling out of the ground.

"Oh shit not an Omega." Yang said.

"Well looks like that thing found us, you said you had our weapons?" Flare asked.

Yang nodded as she pulled Flare's brackets out of her pocket. Flare immediately grabbed them and started putting them on. Once they were on he hit them together causing them to unravel revealing a pair of red and black gauntlets.

"Oh how I missed you baby's on my wrist" Flare said to his gauntlets.

"Yeah we could only bring your weapon, seeing as to how we couldn't exactly carry 3 guns and a katana." Yang said.

"They wouldn't be much help anyway, speaking of which." Flare started turning towards his team. "Guys just go hide behind some bushes!" Flare yelled to them.

"B-b-but Flare! What about you!" Mikey said very nervously.

"Oh don't worry, I'm very, angry." Flare said as his eyes were turning red.

While Flare didn't have the same strength or his cat ears to make him very agile, he still could use his semblance with his weapons.

Just as they were getting ready to attack, the Omega stopped moving.

"What the hell is it doing now?" Yang asked.

"Who cares just attack it!" Blake replied.

They ran towards it ready to attack. Then the Omega's back opened up. Dozens of exterminator bots jumped out of it, also ready to attack.

"Oh yay! I was worried this would be to easy." Flare said in a sarcastic tone.

The robots all started firing their guns.

"Heads up!" Ruby yelled as she used her semblance to get to them, Crescent Rose in hand. She took one clean swipe and was able to take down half a dozen of them.

"Hey! Save some for us!" Yang yelled, taking a few punches to the robots that tried to attack her.

Just when the robot count was getting low the Omega opened its back again.

"What? There's more in there!" Flared yelled just finishing the robots that tried to attack him.

Two giants jumped out of the Omega's back.

"Shit..." Flare muttered.

One of the Giants had scratches on it already.

"Hey wait don't they re-use Giants that aren't completely destroyed and save their memory?" Blake asked.

"Yes, why?" Weiss responded.

"Because that's the giant that Flare went crazy on" Blake said looking at the burn marks on the giant.

The giant scanned them. Locking its canon on one person. Flare.

"Oh well fuc-" Flare got interrupted as he was hit with a laser from the cannon.

"He just can't help but get hit, can he?" Weiss asked.

"Not his fault he has a target on his back 24/7." Blake replied.

Flare started to get up, his hair was starting to spark. His cat ears were somehow growing back.

"Hey Ruby." Flare said.

"Yes Flare?" Ruby responded.

"Remember that plan I was telling you about?"

"Which one?"

"Flashfire."

"Oh that one. I'm telling you it won't work."

"Let's just do it trust me."

"Ok but she's going to hate it." Ruby said readying to fire Crescent Rose.

"Wait. What's 'Flashfire'?" Weiss asked, but didn't receive an answer.

Flare jumped using his gauntlets. Ruby also jumped using her weapon. Then Flare got in a position where he would get his in the feet by Ruby's weapon. They aimed at their target. Ruby shot Flare like a bullet. But not to the robots. Not to the Giants. Not to the Omega. But to Yang.

"What the hell are yo-" Yang started.

"AHHHH!" Yang yelled.

Flare stood a few feet near Yang. In his hand. A strand of golden hair.

"Let's hope this works." Flare muttered.

"Why the hell wou-" Yang stopped herself. She looked at Flare to see him holding some of her hair. "Why you little!" Flare got enraged herself. "DONT TOUCH MY HAIR!" Yang started charging towards Flare.

"Well here goes nothing!" Flare said.

Yang got ready to throw a punch to Flare. Flare caught the punch in his hand. It hurt a lot. But then the pain subdued. Flare's hand was burning with a yellow aura color around it. Yang was somehow immediately calm.

"What just happened?" Yang asked blinking around as if nothing just happened to her hair.

Flare on the other hand sent all of Yang's energy through his body, combining it with his aura's energy.

"Oh yes. This feels good!" Flare exclaimed as his hair caught fire. The fire was different. It wasn't the normal orange/red flame they were used to. It was a blue flame that greeted them.

Flare started walking towards the robots that were now attacking again. Flare simply just deflected the bullets with his aura, which melted the bullets on contact.

"Time for some fun." Flare said as he smiled. His eyes went from red to purple as he blinked. Flare started to spin his finger in a circle in the air. A fire tornado started to form. He then made the fire tornado bigger and then threw it to the robots. They all go demolished in a instant.

"Whoa, bloody hell." Blake muttered seeing her brothers new found power.

Flare turned to the Giants.

"Didn't I already take care of you?" Flare asked the Giants.

In response they just loaded their cannons and their guns on the wrists. They open fired on Flare.

There was dust all around where they just fired. Then they saw light where Flare was standing.

A being of pure blue fire was standing there.

"Well it looks like you just don't learn." The blue Flare said.

Flare just ran up and punched one of the Giants. It immediately started to disintegrate and turned into a fine pile of char.

"Aww, that's not fun it just went out like a light." Flare pouted.

'Something is wrong with Flare' Yang thought.

"Flare!" Yang said as she gripped the neckless "Stop this, calm down!"

"But why? That would just be no fun." Flare chuckled.

"What the? Flare listen to me! Calm down!" Yang repeated herself.

"Oh! You think you can control me! HAHAHAHAHA!" Flare laughed "You can control Flare, but you can't control me! Blue Flare."

"Oh shit." Was all Yang could say.

Blue Flare turned towards the Omega. He ran towards the Omega, arm at the ready to punch it.

The Omega saw this. Out of his back a giant laser gun appeared.

"Oh this looks fun!" Blue Flare smirked. "But you know, this body won't suit my needs to destroy, there's someone fighting me inside. I must find residence elsewhere!"

Just then Blue Flare disappeared. In his place was Flare, who looked exhausted. He collapsed.

The Omega started twitching. Then burst into a blue fire and just disintegrated on the spot.

"AHHHHH, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Flare screamed, his cat ears were twitching as well. It was like someone was yelling right into them. Then Flare started to split in two.

Flare was making one of his shadows. While they were like Blake's they just weren't as strong and couldn't take as much hits. This shadow though, was like a mirror of Flare, he had a scar on his right cheek, and his ears were maroon rather then dark red. It's eyes were also a lighter shade of green.

"Well, thank you very much Flare old pall! I really needed a new body, and this one is perfect!" Shadow Flare said. "As much as I would like to stay and kill you all,except you sweet cheeks, Flare likes you to much! I must take my leave, thankfully I can muster up one portal to our world! Unfortunately so can Flare, so I could take care of it, but I know we will clash again soon, farewell all you idiots!" Then shadow Flare opened up a portal as of though he were opening doors, then walked through it, as soon as he did it closed.

"Guys... Help... Me... I... Thi-" Flare fainted.

"Ok well this is not good. We have Flare unconscious again, and some wired shadow Flare on the loose in our world." Yang said

"Let's just set up camp around here, but first we should leave this school, you know before more stuff happens." Ruby suggested.

"Right, but what about Flare's team?" Weiss questioned.

"Found them!" Blake shouted from a bush.

"W-w-what the hell just happened?!" Asked a very frightened Mikey.

Alex had passed out, most likely due to fear. And Lory was crying and curled up in a ball like position.

"We will explain it in a little bit, but you guys need to come with us. This will take a while." Blake said.

A/N My god this chapter is long, my longest one yet I think. Sorry these chapters take so long to make, I make them on my phone so there's my first problem. Also I think I might have given Flare too much power, which is why we now have Shadow Flare, who knows what he will do! It's obvious he has evil in him, otherwise he wouldn't have made the comment of killing them, but who was he calling sweet cheeks? And how does he know Flare can open up a portal? Well guess we will find out in the next chapter. Remember reviews are always appreciated! Really would like to know what you guys think of it! Also if you didn't know, this is my first fanfiction so I hope it's good! Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
